


oh, baby

by babiedeku



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, baby! lucifer, but lucifer has my heart, im a softie for the demon brothers and the undateables, lucifer deserves a hug, solomon is mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babiedeku/pseuds/babiedeku
Summary: thanks to a spell gone awry, the prideful first born gets turned into a baby. what could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	oh, baby

"i was a little too confident in my spells and messed up. had lucifer not stepped in when he did, then it would be me who would be suffering the consequences." diavolo had called you to inform you as to why barbatos had dropped off lucifer as a baby.

looking down at lucifer in your arms, you couldn't help but inwardly coo at how adorable he looks napping while you gently rocked him. "what if i ask solomon to look for a -"

the demon prince was quick to shut down the idea politely, you could clearly hear the note of nervousness in his voice despite being on call. "i thought of that, too! but considering the fact that lucifer is a proud demon and his distrust toward solomon, barbatos has told me that it isn't the best decision to approach the sorcerer given his current ... predicament."

"oh, okay." knowing better than to disagree with diavolo, you just decided to ask the important question. "how long will this spell last?"

diavolo was silent for a few moments, as if he were also trying to come to terms with what just happened. "a week, and that is if we're lucky."

"and if we're not?"

"give or take, the spell might last an entire month."

you were too stunned to give a reply. a week was doable, you could easily juggle school, lucifer's paperwork, and his brothers for a week, but a month? that was already pushing it, you weren't even sure if the house of lamentation would still be standing if this were to last for an entire month without lucifer at the reigns. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first obey me fic, i hope you guys like it and some feedback would be nice!


End file.
